


It is Not for Free!

by rainbowsushi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: College, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsushi/pseuds/rainbowsushi
Summary: Ohno tried to learn Kanji again but he struggled a little bit. Nino to the rescue!
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 7





	It is Not for Free!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 and I miss them so much! Betaed with Grammarly, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy it!

When Nino came back from his part-time job that day, he found Ohno sat cross-legged in front of the low table in their living room with a very serious look. He put his stuff on the chair nearby and went to the kitchen to grab 2 glasses of cold water. One for him and one for Ohno. Nino pressed the cold glass to Ohno's cheek and it made him startled a bit. 

"What are you doing? You look so serious. I could feel your bad aura from here." Nino said and gave the glass to Ohno.  
"Ah, you're back. Okaeri! Sorry I didn't hear you come. Thank you for the drink. I really need it." Ohno sighed and drank the content.  
"Tadaima. You didn't answer my question tho."  
"Here take a look." Ohno gave a sheet of paper to Nino. "Usually I could finish their assignment easily but now I can't even think! I don't know how to read it and don't know how to find the answer."

It was an assignment from the Language course that Ohno enrolled in this month. Sometimes their acquaintances mocked him because he couldn't read some characters. So he determined to learn Kanji again (his Kanji is sucked!) and he wanted to be that "smart boyfriend" to Nino. Even though Nino was pretty much okay with how Ohno now. So he let Ohno took this course. 

For a moment, Nino read the questions and tried to understand what could be the answer. At the first glance, it was quite difficult for Nino as well because he already took this class a long time ago when he was in school. But at least he knew the direction. So he thought, he could help a little. 

"Are you sure you can't do it? I already knew the answer you know." Nino teased a bit and Ohno put his childish expression. 'cute!!' Nino thought.  
"You want me to answer it for you?" Nino asked.  
"NO!! Teach me. Just teach me please." Ohno answered. He didn't want an instant route! He wanted to learn!  
"Okay, let me change my clothes first and then we could try to find the answer together." Nino went to their bedroom to change into more comfortable outfits and went back to the living room as fast as possible.

Both of them sat side-by-side, paper in front of them, pencils to write down the answer. Nino began to explain it step by step. Ohno tried to understand it and asked questions to Nino for parts that he couldn't understand from time to time. In less than 15 minutes, the task was done.

"IT'S DONE FINALLY!!!" Ohno screamed and made Nino chuckled a bit.  
"LOL, you are just like a little kid. At first, I thought it was a quite tough question. But turned out it was the same material from your course last week. Why couldn't you answer it?"  
"I don't know." Ohno looked sad and then he said again "Oh I know !! I know why I couldn't answer it".  
"Why?" Nino asked.  
"Because my mind is already occupied with a very important thing right now."  
"What is that?" Nino already thought something suspicious.  
"It's not a 'what'. It's a 'who'. It's you !! My mind is already full of you. Thinking about you." Ohno answered cheerfully.  
"Baka! You're crazy really. Anyway, it's not a free service. You still have to pay me for it." Nino demanded.  
"Pay? Are you sure??" Ohno smirked and leaned to Nino. He eyed Nino seductively.  
"Pervert! That's not what I mean!"  
"Let me pay!!!"

He didn't even wait for Nino's answer. Ohno attacked him with small kisses all over his face. Their sitting position made it easier for Ohno. He also tickled Nino until he laid down on his back and breathless.

"Damn you Oh-chan. It's not a payment. You attacked me!!"  
"No no, it's a door payment. I am a very generous customer, so maybe you could get your full payment with a bonus tonight." Ohno showed his mischievous smile.  
"GET OFF YOU PERVERT OLD MAN!!" Nino pushed Ohno away from his body. But Ohno held him still on the floor. He was stronger than Nino anyway.

"But seriously Nino, thank you for helping me okay?" Ohno kissed him slowly on his lip. "I mean it."  
"You're welcome." Nino touched Ohno's cheeks softly. "I've changed my mind, I think I want to get my full payment tonight." Nino said.  
Ohno's smile turned wider and he said "anything for you my lover."


End file.
